


The Language of Flowers

by ScarletSky153



Series: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge by Eva Deverell [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I saw this on pinterest it says this challenge belongs to eve deverell, Language of Flowers, Secret Passageway, day three
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Prompt: Day 3, The Language of Flowers, Pyjamas, A Secret Passageway; featuring Marie Thompson and Jonathan Campbell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: By the way, sepertinya saya akan terus memakai Marie dan Jonathan sebagai Main Characters saya, dan mungkin nanti akan ada ilustrasi mereka dan perkenala mereka di akhir challenge ini. 
> 
> P.P.S: Semua arti bunga bisa dilihat di thelanguageofflowers.com.

.

Semua ini dimulai pada hari Rabu.

Hari yang, menurut Marie, seharusnya tidak ada di kalender. Karena entah mengapa hari Rabu sangat _membenci_ Marie.

Atau mungkin Marie yang membenci hari Rabu.

Semua ini dimulai pada hari Rabu ketika Marie, karena malamnya telat tidur untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sosiologi, telat bangun padahal ia ada kelas pagi. Kemudian dilanjut dengan semua kamar mandi di asrama penuh sehingga ia _telat mandi._ Setelah dimarahi karena telat masuk kelas, Marie baru menyadari bahwa tugasnya _tertinggal di asrama._

Dan sekarang, pada jam makan siang, ia kehabisan makanan favoritnya yaitu pai apel.

“ _I really, really friggin hate Wednesday,”_ Marie menggerutu kepada sahabatnya, Jonathan.

“Hmm, biasa saja dong.”

“Kau sih enak bisa makan pai apelnya.”

“Nih, untukmu saja.”

Marie langsung mengambil piring yang disodori Jonathan, bergumam “Terima kasih,” dan segera menghabiskan pai tersebut.

“Ugh, _you and your pie.”_

_“Pie is like the gift of God, Jonathan, shut up.”_

“Ehm, apakah anda Marie Thompson?”

Marie mengangkat kepalanya menatap seorang laki-laki sekitar satu tahun di atasnya yang membawa seikat bunga. Aneh. “Ya, dan kau adalah...?” tanya Marie.

“Saya hanya pembawa pesan, ini untukmu.”

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan seikat bunga yang dipegangnya ke arah Marie. Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, sebelum dengan perlahan mengambil bunga tersebut.

Seikat bunga mawar tanpa duri dan bunga _carnation_ merah. Sayangnya, tidak ada kartu ucapan apapun di karangan bunga tersebut.

“Huh, menarik.”

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, pada hari Kamis, Marie kembali mendapatkan seikat bunga. Kali ini bunga _gardenia,_ bunga _lily calla,_ dan bunga krisan putih. Sekali lagi, tanpa kartu ucapan.

“Siapapun yang memberimu bunga sepertinya mengerti _language of flowers,_ Marie.”

“Huh,” Marie menatap karangan bunga tersebut, “Kau benar, Jo.”

.

.

Minggu ketiga adalah karangan bunga _violet_ biru, bunga mawar pink gelap, dan bunga mawar kuning di hari Jum’at yang suram. Sekali lagi, tanpa kartu ucapan. Entah mengapa, karangan bunga tersebut membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih. Karena ia ingin pemberi bunga tersebut adalah seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi sayangnya...

“Lagi, Marie?”

“ _It seems so, Jonathan.”_

...Jo tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika karangan bunga itu tiba.

.

.

“ _Psst,_ Marie, bangun! Ayo pakai jaketmu.”

Marie terhentak bangun ketika ada seseorang yang mengguncangnya. Ternyata Claire, teman satu kamarnya.

“Ada apa, Claire?”

“Campbell menunggumu di luar. Ayo cepat pakai jaket dan sendalmu.”

Bingung dan setengah sadar, Marie segera memakai jaket dan sendalnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dimana, benar kata Claire, Jonathan sedang menunggunya.

“Dan, Marie?”

Marie memutar menghadap temannya.

“ _Good luck! Take care of her, Campbell!”_

 _“Got it, Novak._ Ayo Marie, cepat.”

“ _What the hell, Campbell, I’m on my pyjamas!”_

Jonathan hanya tersenyum. “ _You look cute in pyjamas._ Ayo cepat, lambat sekali kau.”

“ _You’re lucky I like you, Campbell.”_

.

.

“Jo, dimana kita?”

“Aku menemukan jalan rahasia ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.”

“Mau kemana kita?”

“Adalah, ikut saja.”

“ _You’re not going to kill me, right?”_

_“Ha ha, very funny, Thompson.”_

.

.

“ _Are you kidding me?_ Kita di atap, Jo!”

“ _Well,_ menurut berita malam ini langit cerah, jadi kita bisa melihat bintang dari sini.”

“Kau harus cerita bagaimana bisa kau menemukan jalan rahasia itu, Jo.”

“Oke, tapi sebelumnya, ini.”

Jo mengambil sesuatu dari pojok atap dan mengulurkannya kepada Marie.

“ _Oh God...”_

 _“Well, you’re my best friend since third grade and I’m kinda yours since then,_ dan aku tahu kau pernah bilang ingin diberikan bunga yang _bukan_ mawar merah, jadi, _do you want to be mine?”_

Kali ini, karangan bunga _violet_ putih, bunga _jonquil,_ bunga _ivy,_ dan bunga _forget-me-not._ Marie hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengambil karangan tersebut dari tangan Jo.

“ _Well,_ untung kau bisa bahasa bunga, Jo.”

Dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga, ia menarik tangan Jo dan menautkan jari mereka.

“ _It’s a yes, by the way. I’m yours too since that day on our third grade.”_

 

**End.**


End file.
